


Exploring Sexuality with the Devil

by eating_custardinbed



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Male Character, During Canon, F/M, Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-08 12:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eating_custardinbed/pseuds/eating_custardinbed
Summary: Yes, I know the title sucks. Basically my interpretation of Lucifer because as shown in Season 2, he will sleep with literally anyone, so I reckon he's bi.





	Exploring Sexuality with the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite angsty because why not. Enjoy!

As per usual, Lux was crowded. 

Strobe lights were spread around the room, music thumping from unseen speakers. People were making out, chatting, drinking; the dance floor was so packed that it had merged into one huge, writhing mass of bodies. Laughter and raised voices could be heard under the music, but the thumping bass overruled everything and Chloe found herself once again questioning how Lucifer could ever live in such a place. 

Trying to make her way through the crowds was a battle- one that Chloe was losing miserably, and trying to find the club owner was like trying to find a needle in a haystack. Every person she asked had a different story:  _Oh, he was with so-and-so; he was talking with what's-her-face, totally flirting, if you ask me; I've barely seen him all night, I think he's upstairs..._ Chloe was at her wit's end trying to find him, and she was almost ready to call it quits and check out the lead herself when the flash of his trademark ring caught her eye. 

Surging forward with a newfound energy, she pushed past crying girls, flirty frat boys and other general drunkards to make it to the round white sofa. Sure enough, Lucifer was there, but when Chloe saw who he was with, she stopped short. 

Sure, she knew he wouldn't be alone, she just never thought he'd be making out with a man. 

But, plain as day, it was happening right in front of her very eyes. Lucifer was sat fully on the man's lap, one hand cupping the stranger's (for Chloe assumed, knowing Lucifer, that he was a stranger) face. The other man seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the kiss, his hands resting on Lucifer's waist, but Chloe could tell that they were itching to move further down. She watched as Lucifer broke away, leaning forward and whispering something in the man's ear. It's must've been dirty, as the man blushed and bit his lip, but nodded anyhow. It wasn't until the two began to kiss again that Chloe came to her senses. 

"Lucifer!" she called out, but her voice was lost in the cacophony of noise. Sighing, she pushed forward, not stopping until she landed right at Lucifer's feet: neither of the two men noticed. "Lucifer!" she shouted again, and this time he heard her. 

He broke away from the man once again, whispering something else in his ear. Chloe assumed it was about her as the stranger took one look at her and giggled, looking back at Lucifer with lovesick eyes. 

"Fancy seeing you here, Detective!" Lucifer shouted over the din, grinning at her. His lips were pink and shiny, and it didn't help that he kept licking them. 

"Don't think it's for pleasure," she replied dryly. "New lead just came in, thought you'd like to check it out." 

He shook his head in disbelief, pointing a lazy finger at her for a moment as he said to his companion: 

"See what I mean?" 

The man giggled and nodded. 

Sighing, Lucifer gave the man one last lingering kiss before untangling himself completely, standing and brushing off his designer suit. The stranger looked both disappointed and upset. "No no no no, don't look like that," Lucifer told him, his voice soft and seductive yet comforting at the same time. "I'll be back later, if you wait. Just tell Maze-" he paused for the man to lean up and whisper frantically in his ear, "yes, the scary barmaid- tell her you're my caller: she'll show you where to go."

Stealing a final quick kiss, the man moved away, presumably to find Maze. Lucifer shook himself off once more, turning to Chloe. 

"Let's be off then, Detective," he said, making to move off. Chloe grabbed his arm, stopping him. 

"You kiss dudes?" she asked, dumbfounded. He nodded slowly as if it was obvious, looking at her like she'd lost the plot. 

"And have sex with them, yes," he replied, again as if this was to be expected. "Your point?" 

"So you're bisexual?" Chloe continued, running after him as he strolled towards the bar. "Lucifer, hang on. This is a big thing!" 

"Well, what is there to discuss!?" Lucifer exclaimed, not sounding in the least bit annoyed as Chloe had expected. No, in fact he was quite the opposite, grinning jovially and leaning casually on the bar. "I will, in fact, have sex with literally anyone, the mystery is solved!" 

"When did you realise?" Chloe asked before she could stop herself. "When did you come out? How did your parents react?" 

"Well, I never really  _realised,_ as such," Lucifer replied. "I just always knew. Dear old Dad wasn't too happy about it: why d'you think the LGBT community has suffered so much? Not that I care, of course. I'll keep doing what I want when I want." 

He glanced back over at the young man, who was chatting excitedly to a bored-looking Maze. Chloe nodded slowly, acceptingly. 

"Good to know." 

888888

She'd almost forgotten about it until she caught Lucifer and Ella talking one day. 

If she was honest, she shouldn't have been there at all. She was just popping in to ask Ella if she wanted to go out for a couple of drinks when she saw the two chatting and decided to wait it out and listen to what they were saying. 

"So, if a dude approached you and said  _if you have sex with me, I'll give you $2 million,_ would you do it?" Ella asked excitedly. Lucifer had chuckled deeply. 

"Please. I had sex with a guy the other night for nothing more than an extra drink," he replied. Ella's eyes widened and she slapped Lucifer's arm, looking at him in shock. 

"You're  _gay!?"_ she screeched. He shushed her, but nodded in the exact same way he had nodded at Chloe. 

"I think bisexual is the technical term," he said. Before he could stop her, Ella launched forward and tackled him in a hug. 

"I am SO proud of you for coming out," she whispered in his ear. 

Chloe didn't catch Lucifer's grateful smile, and she didn't quite see him return the hug. 

888888

The next time the Devil's sexuality was dragged up was in a fight. 

Chloe heard the scuffle before she even rounded the corner. Breaking into a run, she had her hand on her gun, ready, before she saw what was happening. 

She could only Lucifer's back and the fact that he was on the ground, supporting himself on his elbows, but she could see the faces of three very angry thugs, who were throwing punches at the British man. They were all in the alley that was outside the back of Lux, and the three fat, ugly men were clearly furious about something or other. One of them stepped forward and tried to shove Lucifer onto his back, but he held his ground without so much as a wobble. 

"Fag!" one of them sneered. 

"Yeah, where's your boytoy now, fairy?" the one in the middle taunted, leaning forward and spitting in Lucifer's face. The club owner didn't move an inch, instead reaching up and wiping the spit off his face. 

Chloe reached for her radio. 

"Yeah, this is Decker," she whispered. "Might need back-up. Yeah, near Lux. Thanks. Oh, and come quietly! Meet me round back." 

With that, she silenced her radio. 

"Really, gentlemen, I think we can be doing without this, can't we?" Lucifer said, his voice as charming, suave and cocky as ever. 

"You think you can seduce us, you freak of nature?" the third jeered, advancing forward and standing over Lucifer. "Well, you know what we do with people like you?" 

And that's when Chloe saw the glint of a knife in his hand. 

" _LUCIFER, NO!"_ she screamed, jumping into the alleyway. Her spectacular entrance startled the attackers. Two of them, the unarmed two, tried to run, but were caught by the back-up officers who had just arrived. The other grinned malevolently before plunging the knife into Lucifer's side, digging it back out again and trying to make his escape. 

Considering that he was armed, dangerous and had just stabbed her best friend, she took no grievance in shooting the man in the shoulder. He went down instantly, grunting in pain and clutching his shoulder. Chloe ignored him and ran over to Lucifer, kneeling next to him and pulling him into her lap. 

The tall man was breathing shallowly, his hands shaking like crazy as they pawed at his injury, staining his hands with blood. His white shirt was slowly turning crimson, the wound open and gruesome, so deep and ragged it was exposing his insides. He looked up at Chloe, his eyes filled with terror. 

"It's okay," she soothed, as if it were Trixie having just grazed her knee, not a life-threatening injury. "You're gonna be okay." 

"Detective, I think you and I both know that this is probably the end of the line for me," he coughed out, thankfully with no blood. The movement must've aggravated his injury, as he let out a howl of pain and a tear slipped down his face. Chloe ripped off her jacket and used it to apply pressure to the wound, making a few more involuntary tears escape Lucifer's eyes. 

"Sorry, but stop being dramatic, you dick," she said, her voice tremulous. "You've got murders to solve, way more people to piss off... you can't stop now, can you?" 

Lucifer chuckled painfully, reaching up with his trembling hand and resting it on Chloe's cheek; she held it there despite the blood getting on her face. 

"Just promise me you'll look after yourself, Detective," he said hoarsely. 

"No," Chloe replied. "Stop talking like that. An ambulance has been called, you're gonna be fine." 

"It wasn't supposed to end like this," he murmured before a sharp pain struck his wound and he screamed before he could stop himself, curling into Chloe's arm. "I don't want to go back, I don't want to go back, I don't want to go back..." 

"I promise you, you're not gonna go back," Chloe said, still managing to keep pressure on the wound and hug Lucifer at the same time. "You're not going to die, not on my watch." 

"So nice of you to say," he mumbled before resting his suddenly heavy head from her shoulder to look at her. "Never forget me." 

He fell, unconscious, into her. 

888888

All around him was black, black, black... 

Well, at least he wasn't in Hell. 

He tried to move, to look around him, but he seemed to be cemented in place. Deciding not to think too much about it, he began reflecting back on the stabbing. His dad really was a dick. What did he have against him? Did he really hate him that much that he made his own little project suffer for it? 

His sigh of frustration turned into a gasp of pain as a sharp spike of agony crashed over his abdomen. He felt something tugging at his hand, and then he decided to try opening his eyes. 

A sharp light hit his eyes almost immediately, making him hiss and close them again. He felt a hand on his cheek and tried opening them again, blinking to clear the fog from his vision. 

The first thing he saw was Chloe's face. He tried to think of a smart quip, a snarky remark, anything. He couldn't come up with anything, instead just smiling at her. 

"Welcome back to the land of the living," Chloe remarked, moving away from him and revealing the small crowd behind her. 

The obvious people were there. Linda, Amenadiel, the spawn. He hadn't expected Maze or Detective Douche to be there, looking at him worriedly. He gave them a small wave, looking down when he felt a tug on his hand. There was an IV line, giving him fluids and pain meds. 

"You had us all worried for a bit there," Chloe continued, sitting by his bedside and putting the bed into a sitting position, helping him shift up. 

"How long have I been out?" he asked, rolling the words experimentally around his mouth. His tongue felt weird, swollen, almost. 

"Nearly 4 days, I think," Amenadiel jumped in. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually missed you, brother." 

"Say that again," Lucifer demanded, but the grin that was growing on his face was showing his true emotions. "Thank you, truly, all of you, for being here. Even you, Detective Douche." 

Dan chuckled, rolling his eyes and folding his arms.

"Still calling me that, huh?" he said, but you could tell he was joking. 

"If you don't mind, I'd like to speak to Lucifer alone for a moment," Linda piped up suddenly. Everyone nodded respectfully, retreating out. Chloe had just reached out to grab Trixie's arm when Lucifer said,

"She can stay, if she wants to." 

Chloe glanced at her daughter, who put on the biggest puppy eyes she had, before nodding and leaving the room. 

"Lucifer, Chloe told me why the men were attacking you," Linda said carefully, looking at him with concern. 

"Yes, they were homophobic bigots who deserve to be punished," Lucifer replied coolly. Trixie came forward at this point, climbing up on the bed and sitting cross-legged at his feet.

"What does homophobic mean?" she asked. Linda leant forward to explain, but Lucifer shushed her. 

"Right, child, do you know what bisexuality is?" he asked. She shook her head. "It means that I kiss-slash-have-sex with men and women." 

Trixie nodded acceptingly. "These men didn't like the fact that I kiss other men, so they took matters into their own hands." 

"But why?" Trixie queried, cocking her head to the side just like her mother. "It has nothing to do with them." 

Lucifer sighed. 

"Because it's a horrible thing my father invented to spite me," he replied honestly. 

"Well, I don't like your Dad very much," Trixie proclaimed. 

"Can I keep this one? I like her." 

Linda chuckled, shaking her head. 

"I don't think it quite works like that," she said. "But I'm sure Chloe won't mind if you drop round sometimes. Really, though, Lucifer. How are you doing?" 

Lucifer smiled, one arm around Trixie and the other brushing over the dressing on his wound. 

"I think I'm okay." 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the shitty ending. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
